


GUNS AND ROSES ° jaemin + jeno

by ssancchi



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Action, Agent, F/M, Femme Fatale, Guns, Jewelry, Romance, Roses, Thief, Weapons, ace - Freeform, hitman - Freeform, mafia, mission, playing cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssancchi/pseuds/ssancchi
Summary: A trio of an agent, a femme fatale, and a hitman forced to team up on a mission. A mission that would blossom into something more."Romance isn't meant to be in our line of work."
Relationships: jaeminxoc, jenoxoc
Kudos: 5





	GUNS AND ROSES ° jaemin + jeno

Silence. The night was deafeningly silent as ever around the undisturbed suburb of Korea.

The area was mainly for the richer side of the society, with a vast array of gigantic mansions beside the deserted streets. The full moon had shone its light down the quiet vicinity yet it remained dark enough for someone to see through. Shadows of the surrounding trees cast their homes where residents were already found asleep, as there was only a quarter left before midnight strikes.

With the night as serene as this, no one ever thought crime would occur.

At the moment, a man in a suit could be seen running along the decorated hallways inside one of the estates. The area was dimly lit— having the moonlight that passed through the glass windows as its only source. The light illuminated his features, making his chocolate brown hair shine and accentuating his cheekbones and jawline in the dark.

Clutching his pistol tightly at the side, he swiftly rounded a corner and proceeded to run without difficulties. He was already used to it, as it was a part of his job.

Jaemin didn't become a bodyguard for nothing.

Finally, he reached the end of the hallway, arriving at the huge, oak door of his boss's study room. Without stopping to take a breath, he quickly kicked it open, almost removing it from its hinges.

With the door being slammed open, he hurriedly raised his gun, pointing it straight ahead. "Freeze!"

It was only this moment that Jaemin had a clear look at the scene he caught up with. He saw his boss facing his way, sitting behind his own desk. It would've been fine to see him with his eyes open if it wasn't for the small bullet hole on his forehead.

Angered, his eyes drifted to the girl behind his boss's chair. Her back was facing him, showing her long, brown hair cascading down her back. As soon as she felt his presence, she turned to look at his way, her eyes fluttering on the process.

Even in the dark, he still could see her flawless face— how plump her lips were that seemed to pucker up, how her skin felt like porcelain, and how her enticing eyes gazed back at his. She was wearing a red faux suede dress with puffed, elbow-length sleeves. One of her arms was bent close to her chest and he could see the 100-carat diamond ring in her hand.

Just before he could do anything, the girl had already reacted by sending him a smirk before her other hand threw something on the ground. A puff of thick, white smoke erupted in the place, immediately filling up the entire room.

Flinching, Jaemin already covered his face with his elbow, coughing, before he stormed through the smoke to catch the girl.

But he couldn't. The spot she was standing at was empty now and the window just behind his boss's chair was already open. He quickly leaned forward, propping his hands on the sill, to search for her.

It seemed like she was as quick as a fox. He caught up with her jumping into the driver's seat of a red convertible car and ignited the engine. Before he could lose her completely, he aimed his gun at her way and fired several times. To his dismay, all of it became failed attempts as the car roared down the road.

Setting his gun down, Jaemin could only watch her escape while gritting his teeth. He had let the culprit get away.

It was because of this night he made a promise to himself to find and catch her in any way he could— for her to pay for the crimes she had done being one of the country's greatest outlaws.

~*~*~*~*~

GUNS AND ROSES ° jaemin + jeno

A trio of an agent, a femme fatale, and a hitman forced to team up on a mission. A mission that would blossom into something more.

"Romance isn't meant to be in our line of work."


End file.
